dRUMS AND hEART BEATS
by sapphire3344
Summary: Mikan Sakura, famous make-up and stylist of the even more famous band 'Hell's Gates', And her boyfriend Reo Mouri is the lead singer. But as always, there's trouble in paradise, not to mention her best friend just moved to alice academy, and soon so's se
1. Chapter 1:The Break up

_**Flash back to that day: **__"Reo!" Cried Mikan as she threw arms around her boyfriend's neck, and showered him with kisses as he stepped through the door of the stage room. They had a show and were about to go on, when her boyfriend and lead singer for the band 'Hell's Gate', Reo Mouri came in. "You're late," Mikan said mock angrily, wheeling him over to the dressing area to prepare him. Mikan filled in as the make-up artist for the band as well as back-up drummer when Hayate wasn't here._

_Mikan had them all looking perfect and stylish every day, performance or not, and all the fans loved her for it. Mikan was the female idol that all the guys drooled over when she played back-up drums. Anywho, Mikan just finish Reo's look (Red wife beater under black leather jacket, black skinny Jeans, and Dark red and black converses) when he got a text. Reo looked at it and smirked, turned to Mikan and said "Mikan, I forgot to get my mic from the car, be right back," kissing her cheek and leaving. Mikan looked and found that his mic was under the table. _

"_Oh! Reo's mic, I should go give it to him so he doesn't have to go all the way back to the car," and with that Mikan walked out of the room, smiling to the rest of the band and promising she and Reo'd be back soon, and left. Mikan was almost to the parking lot when she heard a noise to her left. Mikan turned and saw her boyfriend, Reo making out and giggling with another girl in the hallway. "M-Maybe I'm seeing something that's not true. Maybe he is…oh who am I kidding, Reo is cheating on me." Murmured Mikan; Mikan may not've been the smartest, but she knew when she was being lied to. Mikan turned and walked back to the dressing room quickly, but Reo saw her brunette hair fly behind her as she turned._

"_Shit," reo cursed, he knew she saw him. Reo turned to go after her, when the girl he was with asked "What's wrong Reo?" and started kissing his neck. 'Well, maybe I should give her a few minutes to calm down,' he thought, and continued kissing the girl. Mikan ghosted down the hallways, Chestnut hair flying after her. Mikan arrived back at the dressing room and sank on the couch. "Mikan?" asked Rui, the Bassist of the group asked. Rui was gay, but it was better for profit if the girls thought they could have a chance as well, so no one knew but the band and Mikan. "Nothing Rui." She said, smiling a small smile._

'_I know he saw me seeing him, and he didn't even come after me' thought Mikan. The only person who she could talk to was "Oh, and Mikan, Hotaru came by saying she wanted to talk to you. It's important." Rui said, interrupting her thoughts, yet finishing them. Hotaru Imai, world renowned Paparazzi, Photographer, and inventor. Also Mikan Sakura's best friend. Mikan went to her car and drove to Hotaru's house, because she knew the boys were about to go on and didn't need her now. "Hotaru," Mikan called, and fiercely hugged her friend and shedding tears. "Mikan, what's the matter," asked Hotaru emotionlessly, yet looking at her friend in worry. Mikan sat on the couch with Hotaru and began explaining what she saw Reo doing._

"_What should I do Hotaru…" Mikan was cut off by her pone buzzing. A text. From Reo:_

_I'm sorry My Tangerine, Please give me another chance! I won't do it again, I promise. I'm really sorry. _

"_What do I do Hotaru? He wants me to give him another chance….He said he's really, really, really sorry…Should I give him another chance?" Mikan asked Frustrated "That Baka. Give him one more chance. One. Then if he does something idiotic like that again, it's over." Hotaru said, taking her friend's hand comfortingly. "Thank you Hotaru, not what was It you wanted to tell me?" asked Mikan, now that she got her troubles out of the way. Hotaru Sighed, looking away from her, and said "I'm going away. I'm being sent to a boarding school called Alice Academy. So this is goodbye." Said Hotaru. Mikan's eyes widened. Hotaru was leaving… Mikan started to beg her to stay, to cry an through a tantrum, but she thought. 'I would just be making this harder on her, Hotaru never liked goodbyes, so this is really difficult for her. I have to be strong' _

" _It's alright Hotaru. I believe in you. You'll be the smartest kid there," Smiled Mikan, "and maybe you can even come visit me on your breaks," She said. Hotaru smiled back, and hugged Mikan knowing this was probably their last moment together. "I must get packing now Mikan. Goodbye" she said. "Goodbye and good luck Hotaru," Mikan said, and then left. Mikan went back to the Concert, knowing it was probably over by now. "Reo," said Mikan, "I'm giving you one more chance. One. After this that's it," Mikan Said. Reo came up to her and kissed her long. "Thanks Mi," Reo said smirking at her. _

_Then, it was the perfect ending to a horrible day._

Hello again. It's me, sapphire-sama. I have decided to revise this story (and BAAPDAE) because I didn't like how they were turning out. I'll probably only change a lil' bit in Dare 2 Love, but yeah. The differences include a re-write, paragraph formation, and much, much more! Well, I be out. Paz.


	2. Chapter 2: That Bastard!

Drums And Heart Beats: Chapter 2

"Damnit Reo! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yelled Rui, shoving his band mate hard. A month after Reo's promise to her, Reo was found in bed two other girls in a hotel room on Love Hotel Hill. A news camera had seen him go in, and revealed him on the media. "Mori Double cheats on his girlfriend, well-known designer, make-up artist, and back up drummer for Hell's Gate, the famous band" was the surprising headline-for the morning, that'd appeared on the front cover of every music magazine in Japanese existence. It'd even made some of the newspaper pages. The one thing that all of them covered: What about Mikan? Everyone wondered how he could do such a thing to her; she was such a sweet-heart! One of the newspapers had appeared on Hell's Gate's hotel room that morning.

"Fuck, Guys, look at this!" Said Kaname, waving the newspaper and throwing it in front of them. All the other band members had the same look of betrayal and anger on their faces, they could only think of how Mikan would react. Luckily the girl sleeps in almost every-"Good Morning Guys," Smiled Mikan coming in the door with breakfast from room service. You could tell she'd just woken up; she wore a tank top and short-shorts, with slippers and her long hair in a messy bun. Speaking of buns, on the tray she carried were steaming hot cinnamon buns, with icing, and hot chocolate. Mikan always made sure the band got what they wanted to eat, and in return she was allowed to buy anything she wanted as well, though this mostly included sweets.

Mikan saw the looks on each of the member's faces, and was immediately worried. Mikan set the tray down on the table they sat around, and looked for the least angry face, which happened to be Tono's , and this was most likely because he was in shock. "What's wrong, did I…did I something wrong," asked Mikan, looking like she really though she could ever do something wrong for the band. "Is it the cinnamon buns? Or-Or was it the out- fits last night? It's okay, I won't use those colors anymore, I- ""It wasn't you Mi." Said Kaname sighing. Kaname handed Mikan the newspaper sullenly, as if ashamed he even knew the person that did it.

Mikan looked at the front of the news paper, and stared at it, not changing her facial expression, and then visibly blanched. The other band members were upset to see the color go from Mikan's face, but were surprised when she fell to her knees clutching the magazine. "He promised. Never again, I…he..." Mikan started to cry. The band members crouched with their broken angel and let her cry with them there. They, however, had no idea what to do with a crying female, and did not know where Rui went. As soon as he saw the headlines, he stormed out of the hotel room, and drove off somewhere. Instead they gave her comforting words and patted her back, till' she'd calmed down. I'll…I'll have to break up with him…but I can't just leave my boys behind. What'll you'll do without me?" smiled Mikan Shakily. Their Angel was always thinking of them, even when her heart was in pieces. "Thanks Mi, but we would never ask you to force yourself to stay with that bastard for us." Replied Tsubasa, standing and picking her up so she clung to him. Tsubasa enjoyed holding his little chibi, but Reo wouldn't allow any of the members to get close to her like so, BUT he no longer had the authority, so to hell with that. Tsubasa carried Mikan to the couch, and sat placing her across his lap.

Mikan shed a few silent tears into his chest, and then looked at the other members around them, also sitting on the couch. "I know, but leaving my friends is something I can't bring myself to do-"Mikan trailed off, startled by the fact that there were mechanical Eagles outside the window, tapping on it to get in. Mikan went and opened the window, letting the eagles, which had a letter and package each, fly through the window and land on the back of the couches. The eagles dropped the letter and package beside/on the person whom it was for, and flew back out the window, to where ever they came from.

"What are these?"Asked Mikan, confused since she'd gotten one too. Even with her male admirers, the band was usually the one that gets the love letters, cards, and presents.

Mikan was pulled on to Tsubasa's lap again, and opened her card, which read:

_**Dear Miss Sakura,**_

_**We here at Gauken Alice welcome you to our school. Gauken Alice is a wonderful place, where you Musicians, Models, Actors, and Designers with gifts, come to learn away from the hassle of regular life. Here our students live and learn well, and are able to perform special concerts, shows, or plays every two weeks at lunch. This school is a MUST attend, and is very exclusive. Your Uniform is in the package. A limo will be sent for you and your group in a day or so. If you do not go willingly, we will have to escort you. This is a once in a life time opportunity, and will not come again.**_

_**From the office of the**_

_**GA Dean**_

"Gauken…Alice? Wait…Sounds familiar…I know! That's that place Hotaru was sent to! The school for geniuses or something," Mikan said, wiping her face. The boys all had similar letters, and were opening their packages. The boys Uniforms were black and yellow plaid base, and A green Tie. Mikan was in instant designer mode, and snatched up their clothes to go adjust them to the styles she was thinking of. "I'll fix these and come back later for you to try them on, also taking Reo and Rui's uniforms."Said Mikan, rushing out of the room to probably cry more first. "I hope she disintegrates Reo's" Seethed Tono, when Reo came busting through the door followed by Rui, who was yelling at him. Gays were scary when mad.

"Why are you making this such a big deal!" yelled Reo, angry his best friend was in his business

"You basically fucked up your relationship, and probably ours too, with Mikan!"

"That's not your business though! She's my girl-"

"You really don't deserve to say that now,"

"Whatever! Look you've been my best friend for since forever, why are you not on my side with this!"

"Because Mikan is a sweet girl, and she didn't do anything to deserve this, couldn't you've least broken up with her first? That's why everything is so bad; you were IN a RELATIONSHIP already. If she didn't satisfy you enough, let her know THEN, BEFORE YOU CHEAT WITH TWO OTHER WHORES, so she can either fix it, or you can separate!"

"I never said she didn't! She just didn't want to do what I wanted her to, so I went elsewhere. If I'd wanted her to get lost I would've told her to pack up her shit!"

"All this cause Mikan didn't want to have a threesome? You know what kind of girl she is,, she didn't even want to sleep with you before marriage! Well you don't really have a choice now, since she's probably packing right now-"

"What would you know? Last I checked you were chasing - Princess"

That was a low blow. Rui was so taken aback he couldn't even comment. Kaname intervened before things got any worse "Actually, Mikan isn't leaving. She didn't want to leave the band (us excluding Mouri), so she decided to stay. BUT we got letters from Gauken Alice, the famous school, to attend. Non-negotiable. So Mi-Chan just left to fix our uniforms to her liking." Both Reo AND Rui were both stunned that Mikan was staying. Why, after what Reo'd done to her, would she stay, even for the other band mates? It was comforting to know Mikan wouldn't give up on them, no matter what.

"_You always fold just, before you're found out, I stuttered through "the joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue-" _sung Mikan, walking back into the Hotel room , "Ok, try these on," Said Mikan, her red eyes the only sign she'd been crying. While Mikan dragged Tono in first to change, Tsubasa shook his head," That's our Mi, always the little trooper."The others nodded as well. Reo grimaced.

* * *

READ STARTING FROM:

Mikan's what some call a "Ride or Die homie"

Okay kiddies, Here's chapter two, hope it's long enough, since for some reason my chapters always look short though they're really not. For those who read BAAPDAE, check often! I may just replace the revise Chapters, so you never know; there may be something you're missing! Mikan was singing Dance Dance- Fall Out Boy ©

See I hate the formatting on here. it was really spaced out and cool looking before, and now it sucks. The letter was in cool font FANFICTION WHYYY

HERE:

Some notes,

The Boys In the Group Are: Reo-Vocals, Lyrics, Rhythm Guitar; Tono-Bass, Keys; Kaname-Drums (Sometimes out due to illness, which explains why Mikan is back up drummer, go me for thinking that up just now!); Tsubasa- Guitar

Ages:

Mikan-14

Tono:17

Tsubasa:17

Kaname:16

Reo: hmm…He would be older, but due to the fact their relationship is public, and StatutoryRape laws

He'll be 15 going on 16. Ok, he's fifteen now, but when they start school he'll be 16. He had a random birthday.

Tsubasa's WAY too old to not apply to the Statutory Rape law, SO there's nothing going on between him and Mikan

WARNING: Natsume's gonna be a bully. Like not just mean to MI, just like shoving kinds into lockers n' junk. Picking on poor unsuspecting Victims to feed of their life-force-Uhh you get it. You'll see.

Night folks.


End file.
